All in a Winter's Day
by Malformed Entity
Summary: A nice lil story of Zelphie in the winter. [ONE SHOT] Not much humour but some hera thera. PLEASE NO FLAMES : Zell's POV


** ** ** I wrote this all by myself and I'm proud! No flames allowed! [One Shot] ** ** **  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. I have no legal rights to Square-Enix.  
  
It was a late afternoon in December and we were in the middle of nowhere. Selphie had wanted to go to Trabia to visit her friends. Squall, Rinoa and me escorted her because she couldn't know how to drive and we didn't have anything else to do. The Ragnorok had to be fixed because I crashed it into a mountain while having a joyride. Everyone was supposed to go with her but Quistis and Irvine had to go somewhere separately.  
  
For hours we have been driving in the storm. It was positive we were lost and that there were just miles and miles of snow left around us. We were driving regularly when Squall's car stopped right in its tracks.  
  
"What happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I don't know, looks like we're out of fuel. I filled it up just last night!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
"No you didn't you were with me the whole night, remember? We were playing monopoly." Rinoa told Squall.  
  
"The heater went off...it might be the batteries." I told them feeling the air conditioner.  
  
"Great...now we're gunna freeze to death and if not, we'll probably starve to death. If we have to eat anyone I want to eat Squall, because he's the one who got us into this." Selphie told Rinoa and me.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't need to eat anyone" Rinoa assured. "Maybe it's just some wires that fell loose."  
  
We all got out of the car and Squall looked at the engine.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It has to be the fuel." Squall said opening covers and looking at wires.  
  
"Uhh, maybe we should look for someplace for help." Selphie told us.  
  
"Sure, me and Rinoa will go look for someplace and you two stay here to make sure no one steals my car." Squall told us.  
  
"Who would want to steal your ugly car?" I laughed and put my arms in back of my head.  
  
"Shut up, we're going now, I'll call you guys if we find something." Squall said tossing me a cell phone and then went into the car and took another one out from the glove department for him. "My number is carved on the back of the phone."  
  
I turned over the phone to make sure it was there and when I looked up Squall and Rinoa had left.  
  
"Great! Here's my time alone with Selphie, better make it good and tell her the secret." I thought to myself.  
  
"Are you cold?" Selphie asked me.  
  
"Not really. I'm ok." I said pretending to be okay when actually, I was freezing my ass off.  
  
"There's a big blanket in the trunk for some reason...want it?" Selphie said opening the trunk.  
  
"No, really, you have it." I said looking at the tiny silhouettes walking away from us and into the horizon with snow swirling at my face.  
  
Suddenly a side of the blanket draped on my shoulders. The warmth made me shiver even more for some reason.  
  
"I saw you shivering, and you had goose bumps. So don't tell me you're not cold." Selphie said with the other side of blanket over her shoulders too. "Why don't we go into the car? So we can sit down instead of standing here outside. Plus it's probably a few degrees warmer in there."  
  
"Sure." I said as she walked and I tagged along.  
  
Being inside of the car with her alone made me feel weird. We didn't talk to each other and just stared forward looking for Squall. Every now and then Selphie would sigh or yawn. After about 10 minutes of staring straight at the trail of footprints that the two made I felt something on my shoulder. It was Selphie she had fallen asleep and her head was leaning on me.  
  
Trying not the wake her up I sat still as possible and smiled. My heart felt like it rose up to heaven and would never come back. I had an itch on my nose but I endured it and after a while of sitting and doing nothing, I fell asleep myself.  
  
Some time later I was woken up by something. Before I got to my senses I just thought it was Selphie moving around. I opened my eyes to see that Selphie wasn't even in the car. As I looked up, brutal wind blowing at my face felt like knives running against my skin rushed in from the open door. Quickly, I turned my face and covered myself with the big warm blanket.  
  
I stepped out of the car to find Selphie and there she was. My blissful angel standing there looking up at the sky about ten feet away. Snowflakes were clinging onto her lips like they would never fall off. How much I wished I could replace those snowflakes with my lips. With the blanket still rolled around me I approached Selphie.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked with my head up and looking for anything unusual.  
  
"I don't know, it just feels peaceful looking up at the sky."  
  
"...Aren't you cold?" I asked and took off the blanket to put it on her.  
  
"Nah, It's cool."  
  
"No really, you've gotta be cold, I have the blanket and I've been here for like 1 minute and I'm already cold." I said shivering a bit. "Lemme feel your hand."  
  
I took Selphie beautiful hands and caressed them between mine. To my surprise, they were warm!  
  
"Whoa! How can you be warm in this weather?" I asked her amused.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just...used to it"  
  
"Oh...that's cool." I said quickly and wrapped the blanket around myself.  
  
"Ya know I was actually meditating before." Selphie told me looking back up.  
  
"Oh, sorry...I'll meditate with ya!" I said and concentrated on the sky.  
  
"Okay, the more the merrier!"  
  
After quite a long time, I soon felt rested and warm. I then saw a guided appearance of a man with one red eye. He told me that this was your chance and take it. I didn't know what he meant at that time and was kind of scared.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked Selphie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guy in the sky with the red eye."  
  
"No.... but hey! That rhymed."  
  
"Oh ya! OH! IM SORRY I just interfered with your meditating again!" I said to her slapping my head.  
  
"It's okay Zell, you don't have to apologize." She told me gently.  
  
Right there and then I remembered the message and remembered about my secret.  
  
"Hey Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I need to tell you summin I've wanted to tell you for so long but I haven't got the courage, but now I do. Don't freak out or anything but I really liked you and I still do." I just blurted it out.  
  
"I knew it!" Selphie said.  
  
"Yep! HEHE" I giggled and looked at the blanket.  
  
"Hm... That's why everybody's saying that o0o0o you and Zell are such a good pair and stuff." Selphie said smiling.  
  
"Really? How come I never heard that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you know what I'm gunna do about this?" Selphie said grinning.  
  
"What?" I asked knowing she's going to turn me down.  
  
Selphie suddenly took the blanket around me and pulled it. I was pulled along as well and almost fell on her. She took my by the back and kissed me in the lips. She pulled away quickly so that our lips wouldn't stick together from the coldness and took my hands. I stood there looking at her breathing heavily. I knew we were blushing but just couldn't from the weather.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you. I've liked you for a long time too." Selphie said also breathing heavily.  
  
"Really?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Mhmm." Selphie nodded slowly.  
  
"Pinch me I must be dreaming.... I didn't wake up yet did it?" I asked myself and suddenly I felt a strong pinch on my left buttock.  
  
"YOW! I'm NOT dreaming..." I said jumping up from the pinch and rubbing my butt violently.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Selphie jumped up and hung onto my shoulders. Since she was a few inches shorter than me, her feet didn't touch the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and held on to make sure she didn't fall. I held her like a groom holding the bride to their new house.  
  
"I could just hold you like this forever." I whispered to her looking at her lovely sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"I can stay in your hands forever." She whispered back.  
  
From a far distance I could hear a low whirring sound. I looked up and saw a pink helicopter coming towards us. With our jaw opened we looked at the arriving helicopter and waited. The helicopter finally landed far enough so that it wouldn't hit us but close enough to see who was inside. With the propellers still circling it became even colder. I saw inside a man with a goatee and Squall, Rinoa was in the back.  
  
Rinoa stepped out and ran towards us. Still amazed by the helicopter, we forgot about each other. Rinoa tilted her head, put her hands on her waist and looked at us funny.  
  
"What?" I asked Rinoa as Selphie was still clinging onto me.  
  
"Uhh, what are you guys doing?" Rinoa asked tilting her head to the other side.  
  
"Huh? OH!" I exclaimed when I realized what I was doing.  
  
"Umm, I saw a spider and I jumped onto Zell." Selphie explained.  
  
"...There are spiders in this weather?" Squall said walking up to Rinoa.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know what it was just some ugly thing." Selphie said picking the blanket up with one hand.  
  
"Okay, we're going to attach Squall's car to the helicopter and fly to Trabia Garden." Rinoa told us.  
  
"Sure, lets go." Selphie said nodding.  
  
Rinoa whispered into Squall's ear and they both laughed then went into the helicopter. I shrugged at Selphie and she shrugged back, when I found out that we were holding hands the whole time. Blushing, we went into the helicopter.  
  
** ** ** What did you think of it? Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now remember this is just a one chapter fanfic...so if you guys are thinking me writing another chapter. Sorry, I think I would just mess it up. Please try reading my other stories even thought they aren't that great and please no flames! &&**&&** 


End file.
